


Purple

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Biker Gang, Fluff, Guns, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Rewritten & Reposted, Strangers to Lovers, Three Seconds of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark lives in a small town in the middle of nowhere, works in a dusty old diner and generally just has a really boring life. Then a dangerous biker gang comes to the town. Everyone else is terrified, but for Mark, it ends up being the best thing that could have ever happened to him.aka,Mark falls for the bratty, slightly crazy biker gang member.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this fic was originally written and published over a year ago, and then deleted around december. I deal with pretty bad anxiety and that often leads me to delete my works, because I start to overthink and feel way too self-conscious about my writings. But, in the end, I actually quite like this story, so I decided I wanted to rewrite and repost it. The plot and the scenes are still the same, I've just worded the whole thing better. I really hope you like it! Don't hesitate to leave any kind of comment ♡

Mark wipes the counter again.

It has to be around his millionth time today doing so. He looks through the diner’s big windows, watching as the sun sets in the horizon. It paints the sky with the warm shades of red and orange. 

Mark averts his gaze from the window and looks around the diner. There are some locals sitting in the booths, eating dinner. The old speakers on the walls are playing music, some hit songs from the last few decades. Mark hums quietly to the familiar tune.

His managing the counter and the waitering alone today. The owner of the diner, who usually accompanies Mark in those tasks, is currently on a holiday. There’s two people in the kitchen, meaning they have total three people working at the moment. It’s not much, but still quite enough. This is a small town, it never gets very busy.

A family gets up from a booth, collects their stuff and then bids goodbyes to Mark. When they exit the diner, Mark moves to fetch the dirty dishes from the table. He takes them back to the kitchen.

When he comes back to the counter, there’s suddenly a loud noise coming from outside. Like multiple engines rumbling in unison. Mark, as well as all the other people in the diner, look through the windows as a group on men, wearing black and leather, ride their huge motorcycles to the diner’s parking lot.

 _Oh no_ , Mark thinks. He can recognize the logo on the back of the guys’ leather jackets. And he’s sure all the other people can as well, since everyone goes pale and starts quickly gathering their stuff.

BOSS MC. The most well knows biker gang in the country. They have a long and violent history. There are endless number of stories about how the gang kills and tortures people, makes and sells drugs, smuggles guns and other goods and so on. Mark has never encountered the gang before, but he’s heard of them from the previous generations. He guesses he’s about to find out if any of those stories have truth behind them.

The gang members start to file into the diner. There’s twelve of them, Mark counts. Must be only a small part of the whole gang. They’re loud; talking and laughing loudly, and constantly showing each other. There’s an aura of boldness and authority following them, setting itself inside the diner.

The gang members place themselves on the right side of the diner, plopping down to the booths. The old man sitting in there quickly moves to the other side of the diner, where there are still some locals witnessing the entering of the dangerous biker gang.

Mark is rather surprised that all the people in the gang are actually quite young-looking. He would have thought that they would be these big, older dudes with long beards and impressive muscles. But instead the guys quite lean and young-looking. Though, they do have tattoos and piercings that harden their image immediately.

Mark’s wondering is cut short, when one of the members suddenly starts walking straight towards him. Mark looks at the person. He has to be the youngest of them all, he can’t be older than twenty. The boy has strikingly purple hair, soft features, rather petite body and warm-brown, captivating eyes that Mark can’t describe other than beautiful. He’s clothed to black ripped jeans, red t-shirt, and the leather jacket everyone in the gang is wearing. It’s hard to think that this boy is a part of one of the scariest biker gangs in the area. 

The purple-haired boy stops in front of the counter and looks Mark dead in the eye. Mark has to admit, the boy’s gaze is rather piercing, intimidating almost. 

The boy observes Mark for a short moment. Then he raises his right hand over the counter and reaches to squeeze Mark’s cheek with his fingers.

“Aren’t you a pretty one”, the boy says, his high-pitched voice filled with the smirk that’s dancing on his lips. Mark stands frozen for a second, looking at the smirk on the boy’s face and feeling the sting of the squeeze on his cheeks, before he suddenly swats the boy’s hand away. 

The purple-haired boy raises his eyebrows at Mark, “Daring, are you?” he asks and cocks his head a little. He scans Mark with his eyes. 

“Maybe. Now, what do you want?” Mark asks. He knows he’s probably not being very smart right now. He clearly shouldn’t be rude to this boy, just for his own sake. But maybe Mark has a wish to die. After all, his life is pretty boring. Very boring actually. At least he’d get a good adrenaline rush when the boy drags him outside and shoots him with the gun that Mark can see fastened to his belt.

“We’d like to eat”, the boy tells, “We’ll take...”, he scans the menu on the board behind Mark, “Meal number seven. Twelve of those”

“Okay. That would be 112 dollars”, Mark says.

The boy lets out a mocking laugh, “Do you seriously think we’re gonna pay you?” 

Of course Mark doesn’t. But he’d like to hope so. He’d rather not disappoint the owner by giving away 112 dollars' worth of food. Though, she probably won’t be mad after she hears what happened. Still, Mark should at least try to get the money, right?

“Yes”, Mark says and this time it’s him who looks the boy dead in the eye. 

The purple-haired boy moves suddenly. He reaches his hand over the counter again, but this time he places it behind Mark’s head, taking a strong grip of Mark’s hair. He yanks Mark’s head towards himself until their faces are very close to each other. Mark winces at the pain.

“Listen, pretty boy”, the boy hisses to him, “I’d hate to see your beautiful face get damaged, so how about you just take the order, have it done and bring it to us, all free of costs?”

Mark wants to slap himself when he catches himself thinking about how the boy is the one here with the beautiful face.

“Fine”, Mark then relents after a moment. The boy immediately lets go of him and takes a step back.

“Thank you”, he says and smiles sweetly at Mark. It’s crazy how fast his demeanor changes. The boy looks pretty damn close to on angel when he smiles. 

Mark nods slowly and then turns around to go to the kitchen. He stays to help make the order, since it’s rather big. They make the food and then Mark is the one who has to serve all the twelve plates. The other two employees don’t want to come out of the kitchen, after having heard who their guests are.

Mark takes the first plates and steps out of the kitchen. He walks towards the gang. Briefly, he wonders if he’ll get shot if he serves the wrong person first. Well, it’s time to find out. 

Luckily, he does not get shot. Mark goes to fetch the next plates, and then repeats it one more time until all the gang members have theirs. When Mark sets the last plate on the table, one of the gang members smiles at him and says,

“Thank you”, the guy has dimples and very handsome features. Mark forces a polite smile and says that he hopes they enjoy the food. Then, before he turns to walk away, he can’t help but to throw a glance at the purple-haired boy, who’s now sitting in the booth farthest away from the counter. Luckily, he’s currently concentrated on something that one of the other gang members is saying, and doesn’t notice Mark’s eyes on him. Mark turns and walks back behind the counter. 

Mark tries not to stare, he really tries. But curiosity is a bitch. His eyes constantly wander to look at the gang. They don’t seem too threatening like this. They’re just talking, laughing and enjoying the food like any other group of friends would. 

Mark’s eyes especially flicker to look at the purple-haired boy. He can’t help it. There’s something about the boy. Something about his smug and arrogant, yet probably sweet-under-the-surface persona. Mark can see how the boy’s face lights up when he’s laughing, his laughter sounding melodious and innocent. 

_Get a grip_ , Mark internally slaps himself, _that boy is a dangerous gang member._

And yet his eyes just wander back. This time the purple-haired boy actually catches Mark in the act. Mark quickly averts his eyes and pretends to wipe the counter again. He misses the pleased smile on the boy’s face.

Eventually, the gang gets up from their seats and exit the diner. Mark wonders, if they’re going to stay the night in this town. Probably. They most likely know they only have to walk inside the motel and they’ll be given rooms for free immediately.

Mark looks at the piles of dirty dishes on the table and sighs. He’s going to have to carry all of them back to the kitchen.

But, at least, he’s not going to have to be the one to wash them.

  
~~~~~

  
The next morning, Mark is again back behind the counter.

There are few brave souls sitting in the booths, having breakfast in the diner despite the fact that there’s a dangerous biker gang loose in the town.

Mark is fiddling with the coffee maker, his back turned to the counter, when someone walks up to it. They knock on the counter two times to get Mark’s attention. Mark turns around and is met with the sight of the purple-haired boy. 

“Good morning!” the boy greets Mark perkily.

Mark eyes him warily, “Morning. What do you want this time?”

“Breakfast”, the boy answers, “I’ll even pay this time. I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just a gang thing to act like that, you know. I’m Donghyuck”, he then chatters and offers his hand to Mark, smiling prettily. 

Mark should know better. He should know that this boy is probably dangerous and doesn’t deserve a second change. And yet, Mark finds himself reaching to shake the boy’s hand. He even catches himself smiling a little.

“I’m Mark”, he tells.

“Mark... It suits you. How old are you?” Donghyuck then asks.

“I’m twenty-one. You?”

“I’m twenty”, Donghyuck answers. Mark nods. Just like he had thought.

“So, Donghyuck, what can I get for you?” Mark then asks, referring to the breakfast that the younger had come to get.

“Hmm, maybe you could surprise me?” Donghyuck muses and smirks at Mark.

“...I’d rather not”, Mark grimaces. He still has an ounce of survival instinct left and his eyes flicker to the gun that’s still fastened on Donghyuck’s hip. The younger follows Mark’s gaze and lets out a laugh.

“Fine. Get me the usual, bacon and scrambled eggs”, he says and hands Mark the money. Mark nods and reaches to take the money from the younger. Their hands briefly brush against each other and Mark definitely does not feel any sparks at all. Nope. None what so ever.

“Okay, just a moment”, Mark turns and heads to the kitchen. He gets the food and goes back to the dining area. Donghyuck has taken a seat on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. Mark sets the plate in front of him, earning a smile from the younger.

“I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself a cup of coffee”, Donghyuck tells and grins. Mark just hums.

“Tell me something about yourself, Mark”, the younger then says and takes a bite of his food. He looks at the older expectantly.

“Well, there’s not much to tell, really”, Mark tells honestly, “I’ve lived my whole life here. Went to school and then started to work in this diner. I like to read and play guitar in my free time”

“Wow, that sounds so depressing”, Donghyuck doesn’t ever try to sugarcoat it. The younger stuffs the rest of the food to his mouth, downs the coffee and then jumps to his feet.

“You know what? I think you need some change”, he then says.

“What do you mean?” Mark asks.

“We’re going out. Come on”, Donghyuck motions Mark to leave the counter and follow him.

“I can’t just leave! I’m working, I have a diner to take care of!” the older exclaims. 

Donghyuck sighs and rolls his eyes. Then he takes his gun out and points it straight at Mark. Mark looks at the gun his eyes blown wide, before looking back at Donghyuck.

“Now, if you could just come with me”, Donghyuck says and keeps the gun pointed at Mark. The older has no other options than to take off his apron and leave the counter. He walks up to the younger, who motions him to walk towards the front door.

Mark can see how the few people in the diner look at the scene with horror in their eyes. They probably think that Mark is about to get executed. Mark kind of hopes that that isn’t the case. Maybe he’s not ready to die after all.

They exit the diner and Donghyuck leads them to his motorcycle. It’s huge and Mark can’t be nothing but impressed that the younger is able to ride such a thing. Finally, when they’re standing next to the motorcycle, Donghyuck puts his gun away. He hops on the bike.

“Come on, Mark. Get on”, he says. Mark probably has no choice, so he complies. He hops on the motorcycle and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s torso. The younger gives no warning, just turns the bike on and then they’re suddenly flying across the street and towards the highway.

Mark keeps a tight grip on Donghyuck, but lifts his head to look at the scenery and to feel the wind whirl around him. There’s not actually much to see, just endless amount of deserted ground and some cactuses here and there. The town where Mark lives is in the middle of nowhere.

It actually feels really great to sit on the motorcycle. Mark feels weightless and free. He wonders if this is how Donghyuck always feels. 

They drive for a while, until Donghyuck suddenly pulls up to the side of the road. Mark loosens his death grip on the younger and then they hop off the motorcycle. The older turns to face Donghyuck.

“So... You kidnapped me. What now?” he asks.

“Now we’re doing some shooting”, the younger grins.

Mark swallows, “I hope that that doesn’t mean shooting me”

Donghyuck laughs, “It doesn’t. In case you haven’t realized, I like you. I don’t want to kill you”

“Well, I’m glad”, Mark says, “Though, I’m still not sure if I should trust you”

“You probably shouldn’t”, Donghyuck smiles, “But I think you still do”, he then muses and takes Mark’s hand in his. He pulls the older with him to walk further to the deserted area next to the highway. They walk for a moment, before Donghyuck stops them.

He releases Mark’s hand and then takes his gun out again. Quickly, he aims at one of the cactuses and fires, effectively startling Mark.

“Okay, your turn”, the younger then says and hands Mark the gun. Mark makes no effort to take the gun, he just stares at it with wide eyes. He’s never even held a gun, let alone shot with one.

Donghyuck waits impatiently for Mark to take the gun and when that doesn’t seem to happen, he grasps a hold of Mark’s wrist and places the gun into his hand. 

“Don’t be a pussy”, the younger mocks.

Mark gives him a dirty look and wraps his fingers around the gun.

“Now, just aim at the cactus and pull the trigger”, Donghyuck instructs.

“What if I just aim at you instead?” Mark muses, his fleeting thought slipping from his lips.

“Oh, I would have you in a chokehold on the ground before you even had the time to think about pulling the trigger”, Donghyuck answers calmly, obviously not kidding, “Wanna try?” 

Disturbingly, Mark catches himself considering it for a second. Maybe he’s going crazy after all.

“Oh my God, you’re actually thinking about it!” Donghyuck exclaims, letting out a surprised laugh.

“No I’m not”, Mark says quickly, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. He turns away from Donghyuck and towards the cactus. He lifts the gun and closes his other eye to get a better aim. Then, with a slightly shaking fingers, he pulls the trigger. 

The gun fires and the bullet hits the cactus. A loud bang echoes in the air and the gun kicks back a little in Mark’s hold.

Mark feels... good. He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. He lowers the gun and tries to give it back to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Shoot again. I can see you want to”

So, Mark shoots again. And again. And then couple times more. It’s weirdly satisfying. Maybe it’s that he’s never done something like this before. Eventually, the gun runs out of bullets.

“Sorry”, Mark says and smiles sheepishly and hands the gun back to Donghyuck.

“No worries. I have more in my bag”, the younger just smiles and puts the gun back to its case, “Did you have fun?” he then asks Mark. 

“Yeah”

“Good”, Donghyuck says happily. He takes Mark’s hand in his again and drags the older back to the motorcycle. They hop back on the bike and Donghyuck turns it on.

They drive around for a long time, just enjoying the speed, the wind and the sunshine casting on them. Mark feels like he could get used to something like this.

Eventually, they come to another small town. Donghyuck pulls up next to a convenience store. They get off the bike and Donghyuck turns to Mark, smiling mischievously.

“You know what we could do?” the younger says enthusiastically, “We could go in and rob that store!”

“Uhmm... Maybe next time..?” Mark proposes carefully. Donghyuck looks disappointed for a moment, before he composes himself and raises his little finger in front of Mark’s face. 

“Promise?” he asks and smiles prettily. Mark hooks his little finger around Donghyuck’s and says,

“Promise”

Mark can’t help but to feel giddy about the idea of there being a next time.

  
~~~~~

  
When Donghyuck drives Mark back to the diner, it’s already far to the afternoon. Donghyuck tells Mark he’ll have to go plan something with the other gang members. He bids goodbyes to the older.

Mark walks inside the diner and is immediately met with the two coworkers of his. They look extremely relieved to see Mark in one piece.

“Dude, what happened? We were sure he was going to kill you!” one of them exclaims. 

“Luckily, he didn’t. Thanks for keeping the diner running while I was out”, Mark says and then pushes past them. He really doesn’t feel like answering any questions. He ties his apron on and right in that moment, somebody walks into the diner. He ushers the cooks back to the kitchen and then greets the customer.

Few hours later Mark sends the two cooks home and stays himself to clean and lock up the place. He puts everything in order and then exits the diner. He turns to lock the front door when he’s outside.

It’s already completely dark outside. The only light comes from the street lights edging the street. Their light illuminates the parking lot enough to see around. The summer air outside is warm and slightly humid.

When Mark turns around to leave, suddenly Donghyuck is standing in front of him. Mark startles.

“Fucking Jesus!” he exclaims, having lifted his hand over his thumbing heart, “You scared me!”

“Donghyuck, not Jesus”, the younger says politely.

Mark decides to ignore the statement, and instead asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you again. Aren’t you happy?” Donghyuck says and flutters his eyelashes at Mark. Mark swears this boy will be the end of him.

“Of course”, the older automatically answers. 

Donghyuck smiles and takes a step closer to Mark. Mark instinctively takes a step back, but his back is met with the front door of the diner. 

“You know”, the younger starts and takes another step closer to Mark. Now they’re standing really close to each other. Like, really, really close, “I realized earlier that I told that I like you, but you never told me if you like me back”

Donghyuck lifts his hands on either side of Mark’s head, effectively trapping the older between himself and the door. He leans close to Mark’s right ear and whispers,

“Do you like me, Mark?”

Mark definitely should not like him. He should run to the other direction from Donghyuck. The younger is in a dangerous biker gang, carries a gun and robs stores for fun. And Mark doesn’t even know much about him. For all Mark knows, Donghyuck might have tortured or even killed people.

And yet, somehow, Mark can’t get himself to care too much about it. Because Donghyuck is fascinating, beautiful and unpredictable. He’s something Mark has been waiting for for so, so long.

“Yes”, the older whispers.

“Good”, Donghyuck leaves a lightest kiss on the side of Mark’s neck. It sends shivers through Mark’s body. Then the younger leans back to whisper to Mark’s ear,

“You wanna know a secret?”

Mark nods slightly.

“We don’t actually kill people. Or torture or rape anybody. The generations before us did do those things but we don’t. We just keep the image, makes things easier, you know”, Donghyuck tells.

“Really?” Mark has to confirm.

“Really”, the younger says and moves to look Mark in the eyes. The older can see Donghyuck isn’t lying to him. Donghyuck drops his hands from the sides of Mark’s head.

“I’m not gonna lie, that’s a relief”, Mark laughs slightly, relieved.

“I knew you’d like my secret”, Donghyuck smiles beautifully. Then he lifts his hands to Mark’s nape and pulls the older to a kiss.

It starts off slow, getting to know each other’s lips and ways of kissing. Donghyuck keeps his hands on Mark’s nape and Mark lifts his hands to loosely hold onto the younger’ hips. Donghyuck’s lips are slightly chapped but still soft.

After a moment, the soft, testing the waters kind of way isn’t quite enough anymore, so they add more pressure and tongue to the kiss. Mark takes a stronger grip of the younger and pulls him completely flush against himself. Donghyuck lifts his hand to the hair on the back of Mark’s head and grips on it, much like he did when they first met.

But this time, instead of feeling the pain, the motion causes a fire of pure desire burn inside of Mark. They break the kiss and Donghyuck moves to suck on Mark’s neck, earning a satisfied sigh from the older. 

After Donghyuck is finished with making the hickey, Mark pulls him to another rather heated kiss. The younger is pressed completely against him, and Mark can feel he’s not the only one burning from want and desire.

Breathless, they pull apart again, and Donghyuck asks, “So, should we take this back to your place?”

“Yes”, Mark answers with no hesitation and takes the younger’s hand in his. He pulls the younger with him.

They rush through the few streets to the small apartment building where Mark lives.

They barely get inside Mark’s apartment when they’re already all over each other again. The door clicks shut behind them and confines them from the rest of the world.

  
~~~~~

  
The next morning Mark wakes up in his bed, Donghyuck’s hand thrown over his waist and the younger’s face nuzzled to his neck. Mark feels the calm breathing against his neck and feels so, so warm inside.

He doesn’t dare to disturb the sleeping boy, so he just settles to lay there and lightly comb his fingers through Donghyuck’s purple locks.

Eventually, the younger wakes up. He smiles at Mark and leans to leave a peck on the older’s lips. They do the morning routines in peace and then proceed to leave to go to the diner again. Mark has to work, after all.

Mark is standing behind the counter and Donghyuck is sitting on the stool on the other side of it. The younger is sipping orange juice. Mark can feel the judging stares coming from the other people in the diner, and in all honesty, he kind of feels like showing the middle finger to them. Donghyuck’s antics must have already rubbed on him.

Suddenly, Donghyuck gets a message to his phone. He opens it and jumps to his feet.

“I’ve gotta go. Gang stuff”, the younger says. He leans to give a kiss to Mark over the counter, before turning to leave, “I’ll see you later”, he exclaims and then he’s out of the door.

Mark ignores the now scandalized expressions on the people’s faces. He turns around to do some cleaning and secretly hopes that Donghyuck will come back as soon as possible.

  
~~~~~

  
Few hours pass, nothing out of the ordinary happens. Mark serves some customers, fetches dirty dishes and takes them to the kitchen, and then wipes the counter, as it seems to be his favorite hobby nowadays.

Then suddenly, there’s the familiar rumbling of multiple engines coming from outside. Mark lifts his gaze to the window, and witnesses how the gang members speed through the street with their huge motorcycles and then disappear to the horizon.

They left.

The biker gang left.

Donghyuck left.

Of course Mark knew it had to happen very soon. It’s not like a wanted biker gang can stay in one place for long without somebody contacting the bigger police forces. They had to leave.

But Mark really thought and hoped that Donghyuck would have told him. And maybe even said goodbye. 

The younger had said _I’ll see you later_. Does it mean in a few days? In a few weeks? Few months? Maybe few years?

It’s crazy. How Mark has already gotten himself attached to the younger. It shouldn’t even be possible in as short time as this. But here Mark is, having realized that a purple-haired, bratty and petite biker gang member just took a part of Mark's heart with him.

It kind of hurts.

  
~~~~~

  
After a moment of mulling over his thoughts, Mark is a frustrated mess. He decides that it’s probably best if he goes outside for a moment and breathes some fresh air. He walks up to the door and steps outside.

What he definitely does not expect, is to his eyes land on Donghyuck. The younger is standing on the other side of the parking lot, leaning against his motorcycle. 

Mark’s heart skips a beat.

Donghyuck’s gaze follows him, as Mark makes his way over to him. When the older is close enough, Donghyuck lifts his hand to show something to him. He’s holding Mark’s backpack.

“I took the liberty to break into our apartment. I took the most important stuff, like your passport, charger to your phone and few pieces of clothing. You can take this and go back there”, Donghyuck nods at the backpack and then at the diner, “Or you can take it and leave this place with me for good. I can’t give you a stable life, but I can give you an exciting one”

The younger keeps a small pause, looking at Mark with what could be nervousness in his eyes, “Do you want it?”

Mark doesn’t even need to think about it.

“Yes”, he answers.

“Really?”

“Yes”, Mark repeats with no hesitation. He takes a few steps more until he’s standing right in front Donghyuck. He lifts his hands on the younger’s cheeks and pulls him into a kiss.

“So, so much”, Mark then whispers when they pull apart.

Donghyuck’s face breaks into a bright, beautiful smile. He kisses Mark again and then hands the backpack to the older.

Mark rips the diner’s apron off and drops it to the ground. Then he drops the keys to the diner to the same pile and takes the backpack from Donghyuck. He flings it to his back.

Donghyuck turns around and hops on the motorcycle. Mark follows the lead and wraps his arms around the younger. Donghyuck turns the bike on and presses the gas.

They speed to the horizon, never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
